


Drawing Conclusions

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Sam goes over to the Ferne's to help Oscar with his drawing skills and Felix figures something out.





	Drawing Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, small fandom, just wanting to add content

Sam walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. He would just be hanging out with Felix and Oscar that day. Normally it was all four of the boys hanging out together, sometimes with Ellen and Oscar and even Mia and Viv would tag along, but Sam just wanted to hang around with the Ferne brothers for a bit on their own. It was nothing against Jake or Andy, honestly, Sam thought that they were pretty happy to just hang out by themselves for the day, it’s just that Oscar had being talking to him about drawing and asking for tips so Sam started writing some down on a loose bit of paper when Felix stopped him and said that he might as well come over to their house on the weekend and show Oscar what he means and how to do certain things and well, Sam was never one to say no to an invite. Plus, seeing Felix without the others was kind of a bonus for Sam.

“Oh, Sam, hi. How are you?” Mrs. Ferne greeted him. “Good, Mrs. Ferne. You?” Sam liked Mrs. Ferne, she was one of the nicer mums in the area by far. “Fine, thank you. Felix is in his room and Oscar’s in the dining room.” Mrs. Ferne said walking out the back. “And I _know_ you know where the kitchen is, just help yourself.” Sam smiled. “Will do.”

Sam walked over to the dining room, seeing Oscar sitting at the head of the table. “DUDE! How’s the comic coming along?” Oscar looked up. “Hey Sam, pretty good. I just keep having trouble drawing a close up on the talisman which you’d think wouldn’t be too hard, seeing that I’ve drawn it a _million times_ before.” Oscar was obviously getting a little frustrated with himself. “Oh, no problem. Demon Mia made me draw it once.” Sam rifled through his backpack, looking through each of his sketchbooks. He knew that he shoved it somewhere within one of them. “Yeah, and then you fought my brother and smashed it with a hammer.” Oscar said, smiling. Sam immediately stopped going through his backpack and looked up. “I was _possessed_.”

“And now I have _I Feel Possessed_ by Crowded House in my head, good song though, hey Sam.” Felix walked through the back door and into the kitchen. “I’m amazed you haven’t ripped this place apart yet.” He said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing himself a coke. “Want one?” Sam found his drawing of the talisman in one of his older sketchbooks. “Got it! Yeah dude, that’ll be great.” Sam grabbed his coke from Felix and walked back over to Oscar, sitting down to the right of him.

_‘She said nobody move… or I’ll bring the house down. I hardly know, which way is up or which way down. People are strange, god only knows. I feel possessed when you come ‘round.’_ Felix sang in his head and he grabbed a packet of honey soy chicken chips. Taking out two bowls, one big and one normal sized, and filling them up, Felix brought the bigger bowl over to the table and placed it next to Oscar. “DUDE! Why would you place it somewhere that I can’t reach?” Sam looked up at Felix. “So, you can’t eat them all.” Felix replied. “Do you have no faith in me?” Sam asked, hand over his heart. Felix smirked. “None whatsoever.” Sam fake gasped, making a performance out of it. “Rude and hurtful.” Felix shrugged. “Just telling the truth.” Sam was really putting it on now. _“RUDE. AND. HURTFUL.”_

“You guys done flirting yet? I really want to work on this comic, you know.” Oscar asked looking between the older boys. Felix started to blush. “Oscie, we… we weren’t _flirting_.” Oscar looked up at his older brother. “Uh… yeah you were.” Sam awkwardly sat there, putting a hand on the back of his neck. “Uh… no. we _weren’t_.” Felix’s said, mocking his brother in an attempt to brush it off. “Yeah you were” “No, we weren’t” “Were” “Weren’t” “Were” “ _Weren’t_.” “Were- ““GUYS!” Sam cut the brothers off.

“Anyway, Felix, you should learn that song you were humming before on guitar and play it sometime.” Sam got up and grabbed the bowl of chips, taking a few and placing it down between himself and Oscar. “ _Humming?_ ” Felix didn’t realize that he was humming before. “Yeah, you sounded really good.” Sam smiled up at him. “Seriously?” Felix looked down at the ground. “Seriously. Dude, it would be sick-“ “Again with the flirting! Felix shove off for a sec, would ya? I actually want to get some drawing done today.” Oscar turned back to his comic. “Better do what he says. I get a bit grumpy when I’m in the zone and keep getting interrupted.” Sam said, reaching for more chips. “Okay, I’ll just be in the kitchen. And we _weren’t flirting_ ” Felix retreated back to the kitchen. “Okay, keep telling yourself that.” Oscar mumbled.

Felix stood behind the bench with his coke and chips watching Sam explain different drawing techniques to Oscar while also drawing something in one of his own sketchbooks. Sam was a very visual person which Felix really liked, he was always willing to discuss art with Oscar which Felix himself could do a little but not to the same extent Sam would and Sam was just a very good guy in general, he was the one of the group who was most in tune with his feelings and would help the others out when they were going through something at home or school. ' _God, I love him… OH FUCK. I LOVE HIM. FUCK… FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!_ ' Sam turned around to him and smiled, the light of the afternoon sun from the window hitting the back of him. ' _Fuck…_ '

“I-I’ve got to go.” Felix shot up. “Is something wrong?” Sam asked. ' _He’s so cute when he’s worried… NO! No, not the time Felix. Got to get out of here, gotta talk to_ ' “ELLEN! Got to talk to Ellen! Yeah, we’re working on an assignment together and I completely spaced on it. Bye.” Felix rushed out the back door and sprinted over to Ellen’s.

“What’s got his knickers in a twist?” Sam asked Oscar, looking over at the wide-open back door. “Probably figured out he loved you or something.” Oscar continued drawing. “What? No, no, no, no. Felix and I are mates, that’s it.” Oscar looked at Sam with an expression that you could only read as “ _Really, mate? Really?_ ” Sam sighed. “Okay, maybe I do like your brother a little bit… But that doesn’t mean he likes me back or anything.”

“Why are you freaking out so much?” Ellen asked, sitting on her bed. “Because I just figured out that I love Sam Conte. Golden Boy of Bremin High, Sam Conte.” Felix paced around Ellen’s room. “How am I going to face him? He’s gonna figure it out and I’m going to have to leave town, no, the state, no, _the country!_ Ellen, pack your bags, _we’re moving to Canada!_ ” Ellen laughed. “Felix, you and I both know that we wouldn’t survive a _day_ in Canada, it’s freezing over there.” Felix continued to pace. “ _EXACTLY_. They’ll never look for us there!” Ellen grabbed Felix’s arm and pulled him to the bed, making him sit down in front of her. “Felix. It’s going to be fine. Sam is kinda oblivious when it comes to these things…” Ellen thought about it for a second. “Okay, he’s pretty oblivious in general. But that just means that he probably wouldn’t figure it out if you had a banner made that said ‘ _Sam Conte, I am so in love with you. You take my breath away_.’” Felix grabbed Ellen’s pillow and smacked her with it. “It was an example. No need to get so _fired_ up.” Ellen earned a smack to the head for that one.

Sam and Oscar were still drawing when Felix returned home. “H-hey Felix.” Sam seemed to be nervous. “Hey S-Sam. H-How’s the drawing c-coming along?” Felix attempted to act normal. ‘ _He’s really cute when he stutters._ ’ “It’s… It’s going good, I was just showing Oscar a few things.” Oscar hit Sam on the shoulder to get his attention. “ _Do it now or I’ll do it for you._ ” Sam took a deep breath. “Uh… Felix?” Felix, who had been reaching over the bench for his coke, turned around. “Yeah?” Sam looked up at the ceiling, nervously putting a hand behind his neck before taking his eyes back to Felix. “Do you maybe… want to… go out sometime… with me?” Felix blinked. _‘What?... WHAT?!?...’_ Oscar moved his head so he could make eye contact with his older brother. “ _Yes. YES, YOU DO!_ ” Oscar mouthed while nodding his head sporadically. Felix’s looked back at Sam. “It’s okay, it was a stupid idea-“ “YEAH! I-I mean _no_ , it wasn’t a bad idea Sam. Yeah, I’d like to go out with you” Sam looked up at Felix. “Seriously?” Felix smiled back at the shorter boy. “Seriously.”

“ _FINALLY!_ Now, can we get back to my comic, _please?!?_ "


End file.
